


First Day

by drakaryss



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Back to school vibes, But mostly just short, Dani is baby, F/F, This is pure fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: It’s Dani’s first day back at university, and she needs a boost.
Relationships: Dani Ardor/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	First Day

It had been two months after Dani had to escape Hårga. The road to recovery had been anything but easy for her. For the first few months, Dani was restless, always dreading going to sleep in fear that when she closed her eyes, she’d see nothing but the burning temple. The people inside it. She barely ate, afraid that a sip of orange juice would taste like the tea they used to drug her. Once again, she was forced to re-adjust to this new environment, except this time, she was all on her own. She moved out of her apartment in New York, as she was unable to continue attending university after everything that had happened, and instead, she moved to Pennsylvania. That’s where you two met.

You met on the first day of June. Dani was just moving into an apartment four doors away from yours, and she looked like she was close to being crushed by the boxes she was carrying. You had just come home from college, but you immediately helped her carry her things into the bare apartment. She had thanked you in a silent murmur, avoiding eye contact. The two of you introduced yourselves, and that’s when it all began. Granted, it took Dani a while to open up to you, but she did. Over the passing months, you and Dani both began to feel like there was definitely something between the two of you, though neither of you addressed the feeling at first. It took a bad breakdown on Dani’s part for you to finally admit to her that you really cared and that you definitely weren’t going anywhere. You moved in with her roughly two months after you decided to start dating. You were struggling with rent, and Dani didn’t like living alone, so you both decided it would be easier if the two of you shared an apartment and split the rent. 

It had been four months since you and Dani had started living together, and the beginning of Dani’s first semester at Penn State University was but a day away. Since you had convinced her to start therapy, Dani’s improvement was astounding. Of course, she still had her bad days, but even in those, she didn’t feel so alone anymore, not when she had you holding her close. Her therapist had talked Dani into applying for college again, and you had long ago begun easing her back into society and socializing. 

Your friends loved Dani, truly, and Dani was grateful that all of them were so understanding and caring. Even though they were your friends, they’d check up on her through text, and she thought it was a sweet gesture on their part. Nevertheless, the day before classes began, Dani was anxious. You went to the same university, but Dani’s classes started a good three hours before yours did, so you reassured her you’d be awake to see her off, and that you’d try to find her during the day to check up on her. This seemed to put her somewhat at ease, especially when she realized she could just text you if things went south. 

When Dani’s alarm woke you up in the morning, you reached over and silenced it. You wrapped your arms tightly around Dani and pressed gentle, sweet kisses to the side of her face. Slowly, she began to stir, until her blue eyes were staring into your own. The two of you got ready for university, and Dani had even asked for you to put her hair up in the messy bun she loved so much. While Dani brushed her teeth, you switched out the knitted sweater you were wearing for a simple tee and went downstairs to start a pot of coffee. 

Dani came down just as you finished stirring the sugar into her to-go cup. You walked into the living room and over to her, handing her the cup, which she took with a grateful smile. You noticed she was carrying the sweater you had just taken off in her hand, and you raised an eyebrow inquisitively, a soft smile playing on your lips. At this, Dani blushed, sheepishly thumbing the sleeve of the sweater. 

“I’m sorry, I meant to ask. Can I borrow your sweater? It smells like you.” She asked softly, looking up at you. You smiled at your girlfriend and leaned in, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. When you pulled away, Dani was smiling blissfully.

“Of course you can. Now, go. You’ll be late.” You scolded playfully, giving her another chaste kiss before waving her away and bringing your own cup of coffee up to your lips. Dani nodded her head and started towards the door. She turned the knob and stepped outside, but turned around to look at you before she did. You smiled reassuringly, setting your cup of coffee down on the counter behind you. “I love you.” You said. Your girlfriend’s smile broadened, and she gave a small wave. 

“I love you too.”

And with that, Dani closed the door to your shared apartment and left.


End file.
